National Express West Midlands routes 377, 377A and 379
The 377 route is a bus route in the West Midlands, United Kingdom. History The 377 used to run to a twenty minute frequency using originally MCW Metrobus then a mixture of the Metrobus and Leyland Lynx. 1955 New service 77 Walsall corporation linking Walsall Streetly Mere Green Sutton Coldfield New Ossett Streetly Walsall as circular with Midland red 117. 1971 377/375 circulars replace Walsall corporations 77 and Midland Red 117 operating peak times only. 1978 New service 377 Sutton Coldfield New Oscott Streetly Walsall Every 30 Mins Mon-Sat Daytime. Sun Evening Service hourley Walsall-Streetly (parson and Clerk only) replacing 375/377. 1 May 1988 Minibus Operation 10 Min Service Walsall-Streetly every 20 Min to Sutton Coldfield 23 October 1989 New Leyland lynx introduced extended from Sutton Coldfield to Whitehouse Common every 30 Mins Mon-Saturday Daytime. Evening/Sunday Journeys operated by Midland Red North. December 1993 Sutton Coldfield-Whitehouse Common Section Withdrawn and replaced by Service 376. Extended from Sutton Coldfield to Chelmsley Wood via Yenton Erdington, Bromford Shard End in Competion with Stevensons 601. 5 March 1994 Section Chelmsly Wood-Sutton Coldfield Withdrawn and replaced by Central Coachways 25 Service Erdingtonn-Chelmsly Wood. Service 25 soon moved to WMT then Withdrawn around September 1994. Metrobuses begin operating the Service every 20 mins Walsall-Sutton Coldfield. January 1995 377 Revised timetable.New School Only Service 379 as 377A to Streetly Church then Streetly Lane,Belwell Lane,Little Sutton Road,Weedford Road,Tamoworth Road terminating at Sutton Town Hall. March 2007 7 Ex-Yardley Wood Leyland Lynx`s come to Walsall. 1 Leyland Lynx will be allocated to a 377 board. November 2007 Newly Refurbised Volvo B10L introduced Frequency increased every 12 Min Off Peak and all day Saturdays. 2008 Daytime Journeys re-routed to Kingtsanding Circle show as 377. George Fredrick Road shows as 377B Peak time only. April 2010 Re-Numbered 77 and all journeys operate George Fredrick Road. Reduced to Half Hourley. B10L`s Withdrawn 2011 Increased Peak time every 20 Mins. 377A/379 Withdrawn. October 2012 Afternoon Peak every 30 mins. new Sunday Daytime Service between 1000-1900 sponsered by Centro. 8 June 2014 Revised Sunday Timetable. Late Journeys from Walsall 1850 and 1930 from Sutton Withdrawn. 26 October 2014 Sunday Journeys to be opearated by Arriva. 24 July 2016 Service 77 transfered to Perry Barr Garage. 02 January 2017 Revised timetable many early and evening journeys withdrawn. 04 June 2017 Transferred back to Walsall garage revised timetable. Centro/ NXWM Partnership Since the November 2007, the 377 was brought into a partnership of just six bus routes in the West Midlands, which sees passenger receive a refund if their bus is more than 15 minutes late. As part of this agreement the low floor Volvo B10Ls which used to operate on the 301 service were refurbished and branded for the 377. It is operated during the daytime by National Express West Midlands linking Walsall with Sutton Coldfield via Streetly. There are two early morning journeys from New Oscott to Walsall operated by Central Connect on weekdays only. 377A and 379 The 377A is a bus route which operates between Walsall and Streetly. There is only one afternoon journey in this direction only on weekdays. Also only on weekdays is the 379, between Walsall and Sutton Coldfield via Streetly, which operates Walsall bound in the morning and Sutton Coldfield bound in the afternoon only during school term. Current route ;Service 377, (NXWM) *Walsall *Barr Beacon *Streetly *New Oscott *Sutton Coldfield ;Service 377, (Central Connect) *New Oscott *Streetly *Barr Beacon *Walsall ;Service 377A, this direction only (NXWM) *Walsall *Streetly ;Service 379, (NXWM) *Walsall *Streetly *Sutton Coldfield External links * Centro Partnership information * Official site * West Midlands Buses 377 377 Category:Transport in Walsall Category:Transport in Birmingham, England